This invention relates to the application of laser light to the illumination of objects. More particularly this invention relates to the production of a uniformly diverging beam of laser generated light useful for illuminating particulates in the air and objects in its path.
The light generated by a laser is parallel to itself. Even over great distances the light does not diverge and loose its intensity. Unlike all other light sources which are subject to the inverse square law, intensity of laser light does not diminish over distance. However, for most applications of illumination laser generated light is assumed to have no utility. Objects cannot be viewed when only a small bright spot is illuminated on them.
In terms of power consumption the production of laser light is much more efficient than the production of incandescent light. The parallel alignment of the light waves in laser light can more efficiently be projected over distance. There are many applications where it would be highly desirable to more efficiently project light at a distance. For example, when an individual carries a flashlight which is powered by a battery, the battery all too frequently needs to be replaced. Wherever diode generated light has been able to replace incandescent light substantial power savings have been achieved. What is needed is an apparatus and method of uniformly diverging laser generated light.
Steam and other high pressure gas leaks are currently located by walking the pipeline waving a stick ahead of oneself. The problem with this method is that if one inadvertently misses the leak with the stick they may suffer sever burns. A better and safer method of locating a leak in a pipeline is needed.
Currently fire fighters have difficulty finding their way through smoke with conventional lighting. The lights used just seem to light up the smoke. They do not illuminate objects in the smoke. Similarly conventional lights on vehicles fail to look through particulates in the air in adverse weather conditions. Nor do they illuminate the florescent markings on the road. A light which can be better seen in a particulate laden environment and a light which can cut through the airborne particulates is needed.
It is an object of this invention to disclose an apparatus for uniformly diverging laser generated light so that the light can be used to illuminate objects. It is an object of this invention to disclose a substantially more efficient means of producing a beam of light. It is an object of this invention to disclose a means of producing a beam of light for the illumination of objects which can more efficiently be projected over distance than can be achieved by the common method of focusing a diametric portion of radially expanding light generated by a point source. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a safer method than currently available of locating a gas leak. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a lamp for firemen which can better illuminate objects through smoke, and; can be used as a position marker to identify their position in the event they need help. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a vehicle front lamp which can project further and better illuminate the road within the limitation of government mandated power consumption. It is yet a further object of this invention to disclose a vehicle tail lamp which will better identify the position of the vehicle to following vehicles particularly in adverse weather conditions and during emergency braking. And finally it is an object of this invention to disclose an improved method of locating a gas leak in a pipeline.
One aspect of this invention provides for a laser indicator, used with a power source, for illuminating objects and airborne particulates comprising: a laser generator for generating a parallel beam; a first lens positioned in front of the laser generator having a rounded curvature, so that as the beam of light projects through the lens, the parallel beam of light is uniformly diverged; and, a housing maintaining the laser generator and the first lens in alignment. The parallel beam of light uniformly diverges as it projects away from the first lens so that it can be used to illuminate objects and airborne particulates falling within it broadening path.
For some applications a preferred aspect of the above laser indicator further provides for a power switch and a power source being a battery. The housing carries the power switch and further comprises a cavity to house the battery. The indicator may comprise a second lens, positioned in front of the laser generator and adjustably spaced from the first lens, so that the divergence of the parallel beam may be varied to accommodate varying distances and varying areas, desired to be illuminated for viewing.
Various other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.